User talk:GreenKirby213
Signature I'd happily make you a signature. Simply give me your ideas and I'll get to work. NerdyBoutKirby Thanks, Bill. 19:42, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Thanks! You're the greatest! :D How about, you know how in Super Star Ultra Spring Breeze Tutorial it says he's a jolly guy and Kirby frowns? Well, maybe you could make it say "What did You Say?" in bold and have a frowning Kirby sprite by it. GreenKirby213 (talk) 20:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ... or you could make it say "Shot Down!" in bold and have a pic of a green U.F.O Kirby getting shot by UFO's laser move GreenKirby213 (talk) 21:21, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I noticed you have mutiple signatures GreenKirby213 (talk) 21:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Or a pic of a mini dekabu and a kabu and have it say who's who? in bold GreenKirby213 (talk) 21:33, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :Here's your signature! To use it, copy and paste it from source mode into the signature part of your preferences. You can get there by moving your cursor to the upper right-hand side of screen. Remember to save your work.GreenKirby213 ''What'' did you say? :GreenKirby213 (talk) 16:04, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ''What'' did you say? Hey why red???????? GreenKirby213 (talk) 17:26, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130219045947/kirby/en/images/c/c8/Frowning_Kirby.png ''What did you say? Hey wassup bro Commanironhide (talk) 17:27, February 20, 2013 (UTC) lolololol GreenKirby213 (talk) 17:26, February 20, 2013 (UTC) hello! 1 What did you say? 18:31, February 20, 2013 (UTC) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130219045947/kirby/en/images/c/c8/Frowning_Kirby.png Paste! I am only saying this so I can paste again. http://gh.ffshrine.org/soundtracks/379 http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/multimedia/sounds/cate-wii.html http://mariomedia.net/music/index.php?folder=V2lpL0tpcmJ5J3MgUmV0dXJuIHRvIERyZWFtIExhbmQ= Sorry! I forgot to sign my post with four tildes. I assure it was however, me, GreenKirby213, and nobody needs booting! GreenKirby213 (talk) 22:20, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi. GreenKirby? Remember me on Roblox? :3 Add me! http://roblox.com/User.aspx?Id=19660183 Practicing I need some where to practice... GreenKirby213 (talk) 16:48, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I believe there are some Sandbox pages if you look around on the toolbar. Either enter the Templates or other to find it. I've never used them myself.... Good luck! Meta Kirby52 You lose. 23:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : Scratch that, enter the Helpful Pages if you enter the Toolbar. Sandbox should be on the top. Meta Kirby52 You lose. 23:52, May 1, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, Thanks! GreenKirby213 (Talk) 00:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Can you help? --EPICGAMING king1 (talk) 03:51, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yo! --EPICGAMING king1 (talk) 03:51, May 13, 2013 (UTC)I need your help on kirby pages, can you make some? Come here if you do... http://gamertopia.wikia.com/wiki/Gamertopia_Wiki thx, bye!--EPICGAMING king1 (talk) 03:51, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure Yeah, you can. By the way I'm a Mexican, so my English is not perfect, or whatever. Thank you. Paper Kirby 2390. Sup Wassup bro? Commandironhide [[User_talk:Commandironhide|''Like a Boss!]] 17:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Blocks Please do not threaten any users with blocks -- you can explain to the user about why it's a misconduct but please leave blocking and/or further action to the administrators. Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 17:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok... But I ''really don't like to see more and more vandals, but I will do as requested, '''SIR! GreenKirby213 ''What'' did you say? 17:35, June 26, 2013 (UTC)